


CLICHE LOVE STORY

by teaflowerth6t



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Goody Two Shoes, Kinky, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensual Play, bad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaflowerth6t/pseuds/teaflowerth6t
Summary: I know you've seen this story before well, not this specific one but maybe a story like it.A story about an innocent nerdy girl, straight A student, horrible eyesight that causes them to wear glasses or contacts, and wears the traditional school uniformalongside a dirty minded boy, if he tries hard enough he gets a C although manages to fool his parents into thinking they're smart, skips class to JUUL, and changes out into normal clothes in the bathroom since his parents wont let him.but for Haruhi Fujioka, this story is completely new to her.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	CLICHE LOVE STORY

**Author's Note:**

> omg I know this type of story is so overdone (especially on wattpad) but I just wanted an excuse for them to have kinky sex

Haruhi Fujioka's POV

I sat at my usual desk, shaking my leg underneath it, biting my lip. This is the moment i've dreaded ever since I can remember. Today, we have to chose partners to dissect a frog. The general idea alone of taking apart a dead animal just because of curiosity is just sadistic. And doing it with someone else would be awkward. I sat and waited as the teacher went through names. 3 minutes later, it happened, this encounter would change my life forever.

"Haruhi Fujioka and Kyoya Ootori." 

I felt my heart literally sink so low to the point where I felt it beating in my stomach. Why him? He's banged almost every girl in the school. We're total opposites. 

He sits 2 rows away from my desk. He looks back at me giving his traditional iconic smirk. I start to blush a deep shade of red. He starts walking closer to my desk. 

The then puts his hands on it and looks at me through his glasses. "Hey beautiful.." I don't respond, I just continue staring. 

"You know, you're one of the prettiest girls i've ever seen and trust me..." he leans in closer to my ear.

"I've seen tons." 

I shivered at the contact. He grabbed a strand of my hair and sniffed it. 

"You smell divine, can't wait to have you as the main course for my meal tonight..." 

I scooted away from him, feeling grossed out at his words.

"Uh um let's focus on the project..." I said trying to change the subject. 

"Oh I forgot to tell you, we dont have any materials right now but don't worry we're gonna mail it to you or or your partners house. I'm going to assign which house you go to." Oh god, as if this day couldn't get any worse.

The teacher scrolled through names, I prayed in my head "please be my house, please be my house..."

"Haruhi Fujioka, you're going to stay at Kyoya Ootori's house." Noooooooooo!

"Can't wait to have some new fresh meat in my den tonight." Kyoya huskily whispered in my ear. 

"Im sorry but you're not getting anything tonight you disgusting perv!" I yell as I slap him in the face. 

I slapped him so hard his face made a full 360 turn. I felt bad afterwards because I saw a giant red hand mark on his face. The whole class turned and looked and made an "Oooooh" sound.

He put his hand on his face and gave me a death glare. "Oh you are so going to pay." he whispered in a deep and angry voice.


End file.
